1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method and apparatus for processing digital images.
2. Related Art
When an image of a jumping subject is intended to be captured, a preferred image of the jumping subject may be included in a plurality of images that are captured through fast continuous shooting. As many images are randomly captured at high speed, the possibility of capturing a preferred image of a jumping subject is increased.
However, as the speed of continuous shooting has increased due to recent technological developments, users' inconvenience in photographing a jumping subject has also increased as resources consumed by a device with a continuous shooting function increase based on the increased continuous shooting speed, a plurality of images have to be compared with each other, and the preferred image of a jumping subject has to be selected.